Crónicas de las vacaciones
by ImaginationMai
Summary: Multicrossover. Modern AU. Frozen, HTTYD, ROTG, Enredados y Valiente. Las vacaciones han empezado para los chicos y cada uno tiene diferentes espectativas para las vacaciones ¿Terminarán siendo sólo unos meses aburridos o podrán vivir las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas?
1. Chapter 1

**Como no se me ocurren ideas para mis demás fics aqui les traigo un multicrossover en un universo moderno :D**

* * *

Definitivamente eran las vacaciones más _aburridas_ de su vida.  
Mérida había ido a Escocia con su familia. Hipo estaba arreglando asuntos sobre su inscripción a la secundaria además de los exámenes que tenía que presentar para ser admitido.  
Jack últimamente estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Elsa lo cual le molestaba a la rubia, aunque fuera su prima, todavía no se acostumbraba a su presencia y mucho menos que pasará tiempo junto al albino.  
Y su otra prima, Anna estaba pasando tiempo con su novio, Kristoff.  
Así que Rapunzel se la había pasado encerrada esos primeros días de vacaciones.  
Limpiaba su casa, leía, escuchaba música y demás cosas pero no se entretenía con nada.  
Sus uñas ya habían sido pintadas con diferentes asombrosos diseños que sólo habían servido para matar el tiempo debido a que siempre se las terminaba despintando.  
Prendió la tele aburrida, estar serían unas _laaargas_ vacaciones.

* * *

Corrió por segunda vez de regreso a su casa, había _olvidado_ su credencial de estudiante.  
Cerro de nueva cuenta la puerta y salió corriendo hacia el autobús que lamentablemente ya no pudo alcanzar.  
Volvió a revisar su celular, sólo tenía media hora para llegar.  
Se puso a calcular. 10 minutos en lo que llegaba el nuevo autobús, 20 minutos si iba corriendo, 15 minutos en lo que era registrado en la escuela y lo pasaban a un salón a hacer su examen, 5 minutos corriendo hacia el metro y otros 5 minutos para llegar a la estación en donde estaba la escuela. _Esa era su mejor opción_.  
Acomodó su mochila al hombro y empezó a correr en dirección a la estación.  
Llego cansado y revolvió entre su billetera que saco de el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó un boleto lo paso por la taquilla y llego justo a tiempo para abordar.  
Suspiro y secó algunas gotas de sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano.  
- Lo lograre- dijo cuando miro la hora en su celular y sonrió.  
Y pensar que eran vacaciones. Aún así el tuvo que levantarse temprano para llegar al examen de ingreso a la secundaria. Los exámenes de sus amigos serían hasta después, tenían suerte de que sus apellidos empezaran con las letras más lejanas del abecedario.  
A excepción de Mérida, Elsa y Anna. Las últimas dos tenían su examen más tarde y la pelirroja tenían un permiso especial para presentarlo después debido a que tuvo que viajar a Escocia por asuntos familiares.  
Había estudiado como loco desde antes de salir de la escuela y aún en los primeros días de sus recientes vacaciones había estado estudiando.

No descansaría hasta ver un resultado positivo en sus exámenes. _Serían largas vacaciones si se las tenía que pasar estudiando._

* * *

Jamás le habían gustado los aviones, había sido un reto mudarse a América hace cinco años.  
La primera vez que viajo en avión era una niña y se asusto demasiado cuando anunciaron que habría turbulencia.  
Aún así cuando viajo por segunda vez ahora a su país natal seguía aferrándose al asiento con fuerza.  
Había sido un alivio cuando aterrizaron.  
Ahora estaba en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedarían hasta que sus padres arreglarán ese asunto legal sobre las tierras que había dejado un familiar que jamás había conocido.  
Para su desgracia le encargaron a sus hermanos trillizos pequeños, Harris, Hubert y Hamish.  
- Yo tenía el control- exclamo Harris.  
- La televisión no es tuya- le reclamo Hubert.  
- Genio, es del hotel- exclamo Hamish.  
Ella tenía sus audífonos puestos y sólo escuchaba lejanos gritos de las discusiones de sus hermanos.  
Se mantendría ajena mientras no le hicieran nada a ella.  
En ese momento la discusión de los trillizos se interrumpió debido a que el control remoto por el cual estaban peleando salió volando de las manos de los tres.  
Voló y cruzo el cuarto hasta aterrizar en el estómago de la chica la cual se incorporo violentamente tratando de recuperar el aire.  
-¡Ustedes tres hijos de-!- solamente no dijo algo más para que no se les ocurriera repetir sus palabras.  
Se quitó los auriculares y tomo tres almohadas. Con los ojos casi ardiendo en llamas persiguió a sus hermanos por la espaciosa habitación.  
Serían unas largas vacaciones.

* * *

Suspiro y lamió el helado que estaba empezando a descongelarse en su mano.  
Odiaba el verano. Si, tal vez ya no tendría más escuela y podía pasarse todo el día jugando; lo único malo, el odioso calor.  
Le gustaban más las vacaciones de Navidad, allí podía jugar con la nieve y patinar en el hielo.  
En verano tenía que soportar las altas temperaturas.  
Miro de nuevo su celular y vio la hora.  
Elsa le había dicho que llegaría hace 20 minutos.  
Desbloqueo el celular y empezó a jugar Flappy Bird.  
Cuando cerró la aplicación molesto por haber perdido ya 10 partidas consecutivas al fin vio a Elsa llegar.  
La chica al igual que el detestaba el calor y el verano, sólo que aún así quería conocer la ciudad.  
Ella y su hermana Anna habían llegado a la ciudad con su prima Rapunzel debido a que después de un terrible accidente automovilístico sus padres no había logrado sobrevivir y quedaron al cuidado de sus tíos.  
Jack se ofreció a mostrarles la ciudad a ambas solamente que ahora Anna estaba ocupada con su reciente novio Kristoff.  
El chico se levantó y saludo a la chica.  
-¿Prefieres ir primero al centro o a algún lado en específico?  
- Mm...¿qué te parece algo como un museo?- respondió la chica.  
- E-esta bien- dijo el chico haciendo una mueca de cansancio.  
_Sin duda serían unas largas y aburridas vacaciones_.

* * *

Anna y Kristoff se encontraban en su cita.  
Había sido una larga historia para que estuvieran juntos.  
Un chico llamado Hans había estado saliendo con Anna cuando llego.  
Kristoff fue el que se dio cuenta que Hans simplemente estaba engañando a Anna para llegar a su hermana, Elsa.  
Solamente que la mayor ignoraba los sentimientos de Hans hacia ella.  
Después de que Anna comprendiera todo término con Hans y gracias a la ayuda de un amigo más chico que ellos llamado Olaf, Kristoff y Anna terminaron juntos.  
Ahora si eran felices y lo único que se preguntaban era ¿porqué no lo habíamos hecho antes?  
Desde qué comenzaron las vacaciones la pareja se organizó para salir casi todos los días.  
Ahora irían a la pista de hielo, a Anna no le gustaba tanto el frío pero siempre le recordaba a Elsa y ahora a Kristoff que amaba el hockey y en las temporadas solía practicarlo.  
_Con citas igual de maravillosas como las que ya habían tenido serían unas largas y felices vacaciones para ambos._

* * *

**_Bueno allí están los puntos de vista del inicio de las vacaciones desde las perspectivas de los que vendrían siendo los personajes principales. Si, ya de que no estoy incluyendo a Astrid y Eugene pero es que arruinarían el romance Jackunzel y Mericcup ^-^ _**

**_Por si no se entiende les dire que ellos van saliendo de la primaria y apenas vendrian entrando a la secundaria. Si ya de tal vez tengan personalidad de preparatoria pero es que sólo se como es el cambio de primaria a secundaria porque todavía no vivo el de la preparatoria ^-^U _**

**_En fin dejen review y espero actualizar rapido. _**

**_Sayonara! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, ya había esperado dos días y ninguno de sus amigos la había llamado todavía. Ni siquiera tenía mensajes de los grupos de Facebook y WhatsApp con ellos.

Arrojó el libro de Harry Potter lejos de su cama y después de que comprobara que había caído ileso volvió a tirarse en la cama.

¿Qué demonios se supone que haría todas las vacaciones?

-¡Mamá! ¿Puedo salir?- grito ella para que la escucharán.

- Depende cariño. ¿Con quien y a donde? - dijo amorosamente su madre.

- Sola y a vagar

- Sabes que no puedes salir sola- dijo ella antes e volver la mirada a la computadora en la que estaba trabajando.

Tomo su celular, no perdía nada en intentarlo¿no?

Si ella no tomaba la iniciativa probablemente se quedaría _encerrada_ todas las vacaciones.

* * *

Su lápiz se desplazaba por la hoja dibujando diagramas y haciendo operaciones, rellenando espacios y llenando la hoja de respuestas.

-¡Lápices abajo!- exclamo el maestro.

El fue de los únicos que lo bajo a la primera.  
Pasaron sus hojas hacia delante y el profesor les indicó que podían marcharse.

Guardó todo en su mochila y se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su celular vibro y el extrañado lo saco, ya le había dicho a su padre a donde habían ido.

Rapunzel: Oigan,¿quieren hacer algo para las vacaciones?

Río un poco, se podía imaginar el rostro impaciente de la chica al no recibir respuesta y el valor que tuvo que haber juntado para enviarlo.

Hipo: Mi último examen es mañana así que creo que estaría bien ;)

* * *

Después de al fin dejar de perseguir a sus hermanos término dejándolos ir a la alberca del hotel.

No sabía como demonios podían meterse al agua con una temperatura de 14 grados.  
Su madre le había llamado para ver como estaban y ella cometió el error de decirle que sus hermanos iban a ir a la _alberca_.

Ella aunque sea por teléfono la obligo a ir hasta la alberca y aunque no se metiera tendría que vigilarlos.

Gracias a cualquier fuerza misteriosa que la apoyara tenía internet cerca de allí.  
Al conectarse su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- Otra vez no mamá- murmuro entre dientes.  
En cambio se dio cuenta que eran dos mensajes de WhatsApp.

Rapunzel: Oigan ¿quieren hacer algo estas vacaciones?

Hipo: Mis exámenes terminan mañana es una buena idea ;)

Sonrió y rápidamente pensó en una respuesta.

Mérida: Les avisare en cuanto pueda marcharme de estas fría tierras y saldremos :)

Al fin tendría una buena excusa para volver. Como su madre pensaba que no tenía amigos esa era la oportunidad para demostrarle que no sólo se la pasaba frente al celular todo el día.

* * *

Elsa observaba fascinada la sala en la que estaban.  
Había muchas pinturas y cuadros, obviamente todas réplicas de grandes artistas como Picasso, Magritte, Da Vinci y diferentes pintores y escultores de diferentes épocas artísticas.

Jack por amabilidad trataba de mostrarse aburrido pero ya no sabía como des aburrirse, varias veces había dicho que le llegaba un mensaje y se ponía a jugar con el teléfono, simulaba ser llamado por teléfono y se apartaba unos minutos de la sala con pinturas.

- ¿A qué otra sala vamos?- pregunto Elsa. Jack levantó la vista para descubrir que la fin habían acabado la sala.

-¡Esa!- exclamo antes de que ella pudiera elegir algo más.  
No le desagradaba estar con Elsa pero ella elegía cosas muy culturales y Jack sólo quería divertirse.

La sala que el había elegido era del espacio.  
Estaba toda oscura sólo iluminada por puntitos blancos que simulaban ser estrellas, algunas formando constelaciones.

-Mira, mira- dijo el emocionado- Estoy en la Luna- Elsa volteó y encontró el chico sobre un espacio en el que recrearon la textura de la Luna.

-Niño- murmuro un policía que estaba cerca.

- Sólo estaba tratando de divertirme- dijo el pasando cerca del policía y dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Creo, que deberías de tener más cuidado con las autoridades

- Oh vamos. Es tan grave como hablar en el cine. Debes aprender a divertirte.  
Aún así ella lo saco de la sala y volvió a elegir otra, igual de aburrida para Jack.  
Al fin no tuvo que fingir por los mensajes que llegaron a su celular.

Rapunzel: Oigan ¿quieren hacer algo estas vacaciones?

Hipo: Mis exámenes terminan mañana es una buena idea ;)

Mérida: Les avisare en cuanto pueda marcharme de estas fría tierras y saldremos :)

Antes de que pudiera contestar otro mensaje llego.

Elsa: Sólo díganme a donde y lo pensare ;)

El chico se quedo congelado ¿cuándo demonios agregaron a Elsa y Anna al grupo?

Jack: Esta bien. Sí vamos a algún lugar en donde haga calor los mátare -.-

* * *

Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada en toda su vida.  
Era obvio que si Kristoff jugaba hockey sabía patinar, el caso es que Anna nunca se imaginó que fuera tan bueno.  
Y ella que jamás en su vida había pisado el hielo con sus patines era más torpe que un ciervo recién nacido.  
Kristoff tuvo que tomarla de la mano todo el tiempo y enseñarle guiándola. La peor es que podía ver a niños que patinaban a la perfección y unas chicas de su edad que hasta daban vueltas y bailaban al compás de la tenue música que resonaba por la pista.  
Al final después de no aprender como moverse un centímetro sin agarrarse de Kristoff o la barda de la pista decidieron descansar. En parte porque ella ya estaba empapada de haber caído tantas veces.  
-Lo siento no pensé que terminarías así- se disculpó el rubio mientras le pasaba una taza de chocolate caliente que acababa de comprar para que ella se calentara.  
- No es tu culpa. No te preocupes- aseguro ella.  
-¿Damos otra vuelta?  
- V-ve tu si quieres  
El acepto y salió en dirección a la pista.  
Ella se quitó los guantes mojados secó sus manos en el pantalón y sacó su celular.  
Como tenían internet en la pista había recibido sus mensajes sólo que por el alboroto de ella cayendo cada cinco centímetros que avanzaba no pudo verlos hasta ahora.  
Alegremente contesto.  
Anna: ¡Pero claro! ^-^ Hey Jack debería venir a la pista de hielo con Kristoff y conmigo ya estuve haciendo el ridículo por una media hora -.-U

* * *

**Hola! De nuevo tengo un capitulo!**

**Si se preguntan como es que si subo capis de esta historia es porque prácticamente estoy desahogando lo que me pasa a mi aquí ^-^**

**PD: Mitzuki-chan seguí tu ejemplo XD excepto que tus fics si tienen historia...y música de Vocaloid XD **


	3. Chapter 3

Había logrado su objetivo, ya le habían respondido y no creyeron que fuera mala idea.

Ahora tenía que formular una idea para que no fuera una salida simple como al cine o algo así.

¿Qué se supone que podría hacer para que convirtiera esas vacaciones en únicas?

Si bien, no habían tenido una fiesta de graduación al menos podrían disfrutar de sus vacaciones.

Tenía que considerar los gustos de todos sus amigos:

*Merida: Le gustan los deportes y competencias

*Hipo: Es más relajado y es feliz leyendo y dibujando.

*Jack: Odia el calor. Sólo le gusta divertirse y poder andar libremente por todos lados.

Todavía no sabía que considerar sobre Elsa y Anna puesto que no las conocía bien.

Sólo sabía que Anna era más o menos parecida a ella y Elsa era un poco como Jack, hasta tenían el cabello teñido del mismo color-.-

Despejo su mente para poder volver a concentrarse. ¿A dónde podrían ir? ¡Idea!

-¡oye mamá!

* * *

Cuando llego a su casa aventó lejos la mochila y se dispuso a sentarse en el sillón. Se detuvo al sentir que casi aplastaba algo...o alguien.

-¡Chimuelo!- un gato negro de ojos verde se acababa de recostar en donde el chico planeaba sentarse.

El gato abrió un ojo mirándolo y volvió a cerrarlos para ponerse a dormir.  
Hipo no tuvo otra opción más que sentarse a lado de el.

-¿Qué estará planeando Rapunzel?-  
Chimuelo alzó la cabeza y lo miro con curiosidad.

- Creo que quiere hacer algo para las vacaciones, pero no se me ocurre nada- el gato ronroneo aún intrigado- Dioses, me pregunto que nos arrastrara a hacer

-¿quien?- dijo una voz femenina tras el.

-¡Ay!- grito el dando un brinco haciendo que Chimuelo cayera en el sillón mirándolo algo enojado.- Mamá no me asustes así- le dijo a la mujer castaña que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-¿Cuál era tu plan?- pregunto después de reírse.

- Nada- se pasó una mano por el cabello y se volvió a sentar. Chimuelo volvió a acostarse en sus piernas- Rapunzel creo que quiere organizar algo para salir a algún lado, pero aunque ella fue la que propuso la idea, siento que no va a poder organizar nada.

-No se que quieran hacer. Pero yo podría llevarlos.- se ofreció.

- No es necesario

- ¡Bah! Salí de vacaciones así que puedo hacerlo, así que será divertido.

- Créeme, no creo que aguantes a Jack y Mérida peleando todo el tiempo. Aunque bueno Mérida está en Escocia.

- Ah, ella es la que te gusta ¿no es así!

-¡M-Mamá!

* * *

-¡Por favor!- dijo tragando un pedazo de carne.

- No puedes volver tu sola, aparte eres muy nerviosa en los aviones

-¿Papá?- dijo ella esperanzada.

- Lo que diga tu madre- respondió el viendo el rostro amenazador de su esposa.

- Aparte nadie cuidaría a tus hermanos- le replico su madre.

-¿Y la tía Maudie?

- No creo que los soporte- murmuro su padre

-¡Fergus!- lo reprendió su esposa.

- Yo tampoco los soporto y los he cuidado

- El sentimiento es mutuo- dijo Hamish con la boca llena de puré de papas.

-Aparte no nos cuid-

-¡Hey creo que acaban de poner pizza en la barra!- exclamo Mérida.

Los tres salieron corriendo sin que antes le sacarán la lengua y Harris le aventara con su cuchara un poco de puré que por suerte esquivo.  
Ella frunció el ceño pero siguió insistiéndole a su madre.

- Entonces tendré que decirle a mis amigos que no puedo ir- uso su último recurso.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto su madre algo curiosa.

- Unos amigos estaban organizando una salida pero entonces creo que les diré que vayan sin mi. De todas formas creo que todavía no acabo de ver Naruto, tal vez si termine la temporada si me apresuro y estoy más tiempo en la computadora-

- ¿Cuándo salen?- la interrumpió su madre

- El Lunes de la próxima semana- mintió ella. Su madre se acercó a su padre y le dijo algo al oído que ella no pudo escuchar por más que tratara.

- Lo pensaremos- dijo su madre. Su padre le guiñó un ojo.

-Mérida,¿me acompañas por otro trozo de carne?- le dijo su padre.

- Por supuesto- respondió ella sonriendo y tomando su plato.

Fergus le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Yo la convenceré, no te preocupes

* * *

Al fin había llegado a su casa después de dejar a Elsa en casa de Rapunzel que es donde estaban viviendo ahora ella y Anna.  
Volvió a su casa cansado, había visto demasiados retratos y no se había divertido ni un poco. Elsa era muy, sería a veces hasta fría.  
Suspiro y se tiró en su cama viendo el techo que estaba adornado por estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad las cuales habían colocado desde que era niño.  
Tomo su celular y marcó un número.

-¿J-Jack?- dijo ella nerviosa al otro lado.

- Hola Punzie

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto algo preocupada.

- Nada. Sólo quería hablar un rato.

- Aquí me tienes- dijo ella entusiasmada.

- Mmm...bueno. ¿Porqué no estabas en tu casa?

- ¿C-como sabes eso?

- Pase a dejar a Elsa y pregunte a tu mamá por ti y me dijo que habías salido con tu padre.- se hizo un silencio- ¿y bien?

- Estaba...más bien...fui a..investigar algo para...para ver a donde podíamos salir.- respondió nerviosa.

-¿Y? ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto animado.

-¿T-te parece...a la playa?

-¡Claro!- dijo el.

-¿En serio?- dijo ella de nuevo feliz.

-¡Si! ¿Cuándo?

- Ese es el problema- suspiro- No hay nadie que nos lleve.

- Yo me encargo de eso

- Esta bien

- Te hablo luego. Bye.

- Bye- dijo ella antes de colgar.

Salió de su cuarto otra vez animado.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo su madre asomando la cabeza por la cocina.

Jack entro al lugar y vio a su padre también ayudando a hacer la comida.

- ¿Nos pueden llevar a mi y a algunos amigos a la playa?- pregunto el mientras se ponía a ordenar la mesa.

- ¿A quienes?- pregunto su padre.

- Nicolás, tenemos que trabajar- le recordó su esposa.

- No nos harían mal unas vacaciones Toothiana- respondió el.-¿A quienes Jack?

- Hipo, Rapunzel, Mérida- suspiro- Elsa y Anna.

-Si tanto quieres ir- dijo su madre- Creo que oía Valka decir que tomaría vacaciones. ¿Porqué no le preguntas a Hipo para ver si puede?

- Voy a ver- respondió el chico.

* * *

-Anna ¿que demonios?- dijo su hermana apenas abrió la puerta y la vio mojada, temblando de frío y con la sudadera de Kristoff apenas tapándola.

- Digamos que no se patinar muy bien.- respondió ella.

- Lo siento- se volvió a disculpar el chico.

- Esta bien- dijo Elsa en un suspiro y Anna pasó a la casa- ¿Te quedas un poco?- le pregunto al chico.

- No creo. Tengo que llegar a casa, adiós.- le dijo a ambas.

- Voy a cambiarme- le dijo Anna tiritando.

- Claro que lo harás- le dijo Elsa.

-¿Cómo te fue con Jack?- pregunto Anna mientras se ponía la pijama.

- Fuimos a un museo. Es un inmaduro- dijo ella entré molesta y riendo.

Anna río un poco mientras metía sus manos en la playera de la pijama.

-Y pues, supongo que no te fue muy bien con Kristoff

-¿Se nota?- dijo la rubia nerviosa.

-¡Llegamos!- se oyó desde abajo.

- Ayudare a hacer la cena- dijo Anna empezando a hacerse unas trenzas para salir de la habitación.

Cuando entró a la cocina encontró a su prima ya con algunos sartenes en la estufa y ingredientes en la mesa.

- Hola Rapunzel

- Hola Anna- devolvió ella algo distraída.

- ¿En qué piensas?- le pregunto curiosa- Esta cosa estaba apunto de quemarse y no te habías dado cuenta- retiro un sartén de la estufa y apago el fuego.

- ¿Les gusta la playa?- pregunto de repente.

- Pues, ni Elsa ni yo hemos ido a la playa nunca. Aunque vivíamos cerca no nos dejaban salir- suspiro- Sería bueno ir

-Estuve pensando, que podríamos hacer y fue lo único que se me ocurrió

- Seguro que les encantará a los demás

* * *

**¡Listo! Aquí está el nuevo capi ^-^ perdón por tardar (aunque no más con mis demás fics ) **

**AVISO: Ya casi tengo listo el nuevo cap de "Los hijos de los guerreros" (para los que lo leen) así que a más tardar el jueves lo subiré :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Sólo les aviso algo como me he traumado con la nueva pelicula de Como entrenar a tu dragón pondré un pequeño spoiler ^-^ es bajo se responsabilidad leerlo justo antes de donde esta hay un (1)entonces se puden saltar esas líneas solamente **

* * *

- Hola Jack- respondió ella al teléfono.

-¡Punzie!- le dijo el feliz.

-¿Qué sucede?

- Hipo convenció a su madre para que nos llevara a la playa. Tiene una camioneta así que cabremos todos.

-¡Que bien!- exclamo ella emocionada- Pero...todavía no sabemos nada sobre Mérida

- Ya sabes como es ella. No tardara en estar aquí de nuevo- alentó el chico.

- Le voy a mandar un mensaje

- Okay, Bye- le dijo el chico antes de colgar.

*Rapunzel: ¿Entonces?

* * *

-¿Tienes todo?- pregunto Valka a su hijo. - Podemos ir a comprar lo que te falté después de comer

- No, ya tengo todo- exclamo el algo desanimado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella preocupada.

- No hemos sabido nada de Mérida, no nos ha dicho si va a venir o no.

- Mi hijo está enamorado- soltó Valka alegremente.

-¡Mamá!

- Lo siento, se que nos es momento para eso pero es que tenía que decirlo

- N-no me gusta Mérida- le afirmo Hipo con un sonrojo notable.

- Te preocupas mucho por ella, dudo que sea sólo una amiga.- le dijo su madre sentándose en la cama de su hijo.

- No lo creo- siguió Hipo. Cuando el castaño se acercó a desconectar el internet se dio cuanta que había dejado su celular ahí arrumbado y se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Rapunzel.

*Rapunzel: Asegurado ¡A la playa!

-Vaya que esta vez si se a esmerado- murmuro Hipo.

- Oh, si. Rapunzel es muy energética y optimista. - le contesto Valka.

- Pensé que su madre no saldría de vacaciones y no podría llevarnos.

- No es su mamá la que los llevara- le dijo ella sonriendo- Jack me llamo ayer en la noche.

- Eso no suena muy bien- le dijo Hipo alzando las cejas.

- Me convenció de llevarlos.- le dijo al fin.

- Oh dioses. Mamá te dije que no era necesario.- le dijo el algo angustiado.

- No es nada. Quiero recuperar el tiempo que perdimos- se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo. (1)

- Es algo injusto que tengamos que perder a papá justo cuando te volvimos a encontrar.

- Lo se- le respondió ella abrazándolo.

* * *

La casa de su tía era más vieja y rústica aunque no hay que llevarse por las apariencias, gracias a ella pudo tener internet y la televisión de pantalla plana para que sus hermanos no molestaran.

Estaba empezando a quedarse dormida en el sillón hasta que su celular vibro.

*Rapunzel: ¿Entonces?

Desbloqueó el teléfono y se quedo pensando en como responderle.

~**Flashback**~

-¿Pudiste?- le pregunto Mérida a su padre cuando este entró a la habitación del hotel sin su madre.

- Creo que...- espero un segundo y ella desesperada estaba a punto de gritarle que le respondiera- Podrás ir sol-

-¡¿En serio!?- grito ella emocionada saltando de la cama en donde estaba sentada.

- Si, pero ya sabes hay condiciones

-¡De lujo! Les diré justo ahora- agarro su teléfono y empezó a escribir pero se detuvo cuando vio que su teléfono no tenía internet.

En ese momento la televisión se apagó haciendo que sus hermanos dejarán su profundo trance y empezaran a hacer ruido otra vez.

- Apagón- murmuro su padre.

- Argh- ahogo ella tirándose de nuevo en la cama.

~**Fin Flashback**~

*Merida: Lo siento no tenía internet en el hotel hasta ahora que estoy en casa de mi tía.

Segundos después recibió respuesta.

* Rapunzel: Ok, no te preocupes :) ¿Y bien?

Suspiro y sonrió antes de contestar:

*Merida: Amiga, prepara tus maletas que...¿a dónde vamos?

*Rapunzel: ¡A la playa!

* * *

-Que bueno que Valka los pueda llevar- exclamo Tooth.

- Si muy bueno pero hijo, ¿que no odias el calor, el sol y la playa?- le pregunto su padre.

- Pues sí pero-empezó Jack pero fue interrumpido.

- Quiere ver a su novia

-¡Aster!- exclamo Jack molesto y algo sonrojado.- Rapunzel es mi amiga y si ella se esforzó por planear todo lo haré

El chico pelinegro (Aster) llego y se sentó en uno de los lugares vacíos de la mesa.

-Sigue diciendo eso- río el.

- ¡Rapunzel es mi amiga!- reclamó Jack sonrojado.

* * *

-¡A la playa! ¿No es genial, Elsa?- decía una Anna eufórica mientras arrojaba ropa hacia una maleta naranja.

- Si, como digas- le respondió su hermana tomando la ropa con más precaución que ella.

- Oh vamos no te ves muy animada- le reprendió la menor.

- Pues haré mi esfuerzo por divertirme pero sabes que no me gusta el sol

- Ah cierto, Elsa Arendelle la reina de las nieves

Ambas rieron por su chiste y siguieron guardando ropa.

-¿Todo listo para mañana?- pregunto Elsa.

- Todo empacado- respondió Anna sonriendo.

* * *

**Hola! Lo siento por haber tardado y por el spoiler que les deje pero es que tenía que sacar la frustración por Estoico TT^TT **

**Bueno espero actualizar más pronto, hice la historia para describir una vacaciones geniales para todos aquellos que no salimos de vacaciones TuT pero al parecer de me van a acabar las vacaciones y no lo vota acabe. Jajajaja bueno que más da **


	5. AVISO

AVISO!  
Hola! Perdón ya se soy una escritora horrible T.T  
Pero es que se supone que había echo esta historia porque se supone que eran vacaciones podían actualizar "casi todos los días" por así decirlo.  
Pero resulta que me profundice más en mi lado otaku que mi lado escritor así que no actualice esta historia.  
Tal vez me odien pero les informaré de un nuevo proyecto que tengo.  
Tal vez no les guste a varios porque mis lectores de RotBTD son diferentes a mis lectores de Digimon pero mi nuevo proyecto esta así.  
Para amenizar un poco todo este ciclo escolar estaba pensando en un nuevo fic que se llamaría "Internado Odaiba"  
Sería algo así como que todos, TODOS, los personajes de digimon estuvieran juntos en una escuela.  
Para que tengan una idea un poco más concreta ( todavía no tengo el summary) sería algo así como Zoey 101, el manual de Ned y Uta no prince-sama con obviamente mucho de mi estilo :D  
Bueno no se es como una compensación(?) por no escribir este fic, no sabría cada cuando publicaría (quiero ser puntual y tener una fecha exacta para publicar siempre) pero quiero alegrarles la escuela así que sería como cada Lunes.  
Este es sólo un aviso para esa historia y mis disculpas por no seguir esta.  
Tal vez siga la historia (aunque ya no sean vacaciones) díganme su opinión en los comentarios y haré mi mejor esfuerzo.  
:)


End file.
